10 years
by Blackness
Summary: 10 years in the future Sebastian and Blaine meet again. Sebastian freshly coming out of a abusive marriage and divorce. Blaine recovering from the loss of his soul mate Kurt. Why has fate brought them together again? Will Sebastian and Blaine ever be able to move on. Major Character death. Please R&R. Xx
1. Chapter 1

10 Years...

10 years in the future Sebastian and Blaine meet again. Sebastian freshly coming out of a divorce and Blaine recovering from the loss of his soul mate Kurt. Why has fate brought them together again?

Introduction Chapter

Blaine sat in the living room, gazing at the picture of Kurt on the Mantel place, with a small scan photo beside it. His partner for the last 12 years and husband for the last 9. It had happened in one evening. He had lost his soul mate Kurt and their unborn child. His best friend from college, there surrogate had been OK eventually but the trauma had been so bad she had to have a hysterectomy and would never be able to bear children again. It was all because of a stupid driver Blaine thought bitterly. It had been 3 months since the accident, 2 months since the funeral and Blaine felt no better. He went from feeling numb to being bitter to being hysterical to angry to emotional. He seemed to have multiple personalities dealing with his grief. His parents and friends had even asked if this was normal, and the doctor had replied that everyone deals with things in their own way. He was still Blaine. He was just dealing with grief. Give him time and support and eventually he would move on the doctors had suggested. Blaine had felt annoyed hearing the doctors say that. How could he move on? He had lost his soul mate.

Meanwhile 2 hours away another man stared at a picture, though for a different reason. His hatred had built up over the last months since Hunter had filed for divorced and had taken almost everything including his house. He now had a small apartment he managed to rent with his savings Hunter had been unable to access. It was enough to get by, and Sebastian was a hard worker so he made sure he worked hard, even if it only at a dingy café serving coffee and a strip club at weekends. Hunter had been very persuasive when he insisted Sebastian give up his college degree as a solicitor. Sebastian was incredibly bitter about it. But like most abusers Hunter had manipulated Sebastian's insecurities and built him up with fake flattery and praise. Only now was Sebastian able to see how isolated Hunter had made him and used his guilt over his past, as a way to control him. He was finally free but the relationship had left its scar. Sebastian felt he would never be able to trust another man, with his heart again.

Author's Note: What do you think? Should I continue? Please read and review. I know we have a major characters death but Blaine's memories of Kurt are beautiful and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so I am changing this slightly. Sebastian is going to be pregnant. It's early. It's Hunter's baby. I am yet to decide what will happen or what will happen to the unborn child. Warnings will be posted should anything that may trigger be mentioned. TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted sexual assault in this chapter (Nothing too graphic) If anyone would rather read this scene with the assault, let me know and I will PM you the chapter without the details.

Chapter 2

Sebastian hated working at a bar. Years ago somewhere like this would have been a natural hang out, but the years of abuse from Hunter He wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. He knew what was growing inside of him, he couldn't decide how he felt about it. It was going to be constant reminder of Hunter, but at the same time his case was rare and he'd envisioned himself being a father. A better father than his had ever been to him. It was a Saturday night and it was packed. He was behind the bar tonight, but should a customer require a private performance from him, he was permitted to fulfil that request. As he served his last drink of the evening, he'd almost got off without anything when a guy came up to him

"You're Rave right? Fancy doing a private performance for my friend?" A tall man asked "I'll give you $50 as a tip plus the standard rate?" He offered

Sebastian sighed. It was a lot of money to turn down.

"What does he want?"

"He doesn't know what he wants. His been single for 3 months and needs some action. A dance maybe?" The guy asked "Whatever the $50 tip will pay for"

"OK Give me 5 minutes" He answered

He arrived at the designated table and saw the man sitting there, he was obviously drunk and had a seedy look about him

"Hey Gorgeous, so you fancied a private showing" He said mentally cringing

"WOW! Your gorgeous! So private room? You? Me?" He asked

"For a dance, yes. Nothing else" Sebastian said

"Whatever you say hot stuff. On my Bachelor party see, my fiancé no messing with other women, but said nothing about men." He looked really please with himself having found the loop hole. Sebastian then led him to the private room and the guy took a seat. Sebastian started to dance and slowly strip off his clothes. The guy was getting more and more turned on with each passing minute. Sebastian wondered for a moment if he was so deep in the closet, he didn't even realise it. The man reached out his hands when Sebastian had his back turned

"The rules are no touching" Sebastian said trying to move away

"Screw rules, then I think I would rather screw you. So let's say $200 and we go all the way...a quickie. Will mean nothing but a quick fuck."

"I am afraid not. That's our policy" Sebastian answered and pushed himself off the man's lap

"You don't mean that" He said "Bet $200 is more than you make in your shift, and all you have to do is less work"

"I Said let me go. Nothing is happening. Excuse me" Sebastian answered making his way to the door the guy stood up, and pushed Sebastian back. He looked around. The guys that worked had no cameras in these rooms. "Tough!" He said throwing Sebastian over onto his stomach and pressing him against the bed. He ripped Sebastian's pants, down keeping his head buried in the cushions. Sebastian at first tried to fight, but he realised he had to focus on breathing. The guy was slowly suffocating him and either didn't realise or didn't care. He tried to push back, which in high school wouldn't have been a problem, but in his current state his body did the only thing it could. Just before he passed out he heard a strangely familiar voice

"Vinnie STOP"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vinnie looked up as Blaine came through the door, pausing long enough for Blaine to grab him and pull him of the now still form.

"Shit Vinnie, What have you done?" Blaine barely swore but in this case couldn't control himself

"Damn Andersdon. We were having a good time. Now it's screwed up!" Vinnie looked at Blaine annoyed

"Vinnie did you notice him not moving?" Blaine said rolling the guy over so he no longer being suffocated.

"So he gave up..."

"No you idiot, his unconouse. Get out of here Vinnie" Blaine said

Blaine shut the door and looked around, he saw no cameras. He quickly checked for the guys pulse. It was there, regular. A part of him knew he should go, but he also knew he couldn't leave the guy like this. He rolled the guy into the recovery position and almost gasped at the figure. He recognised that face anywhere. Now he knew the answer. He text his 'friends' that he wouldn't be joining them for the remainder of the evening. He stayed, wondering how long Sebastian was going to be out for. Wondering what would happen? Would someone look for him? Would Sebastian remember him? Would he want to see him? What was he doing here? Blaine had so many thoughts going through his head he hadn't realised he was gently running his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He felt Sebastian gently stirring. It was then he noted Sebastian's pants were around his feet, so pulled the blanket over him.

"Seb wake up. Sebastian..." Blaine said quietly

"Hmm...What..." Sebastian said waking up

"Hey..." Blaine said.

He was in two minds. If he left now Sebastian would never know, and he would not have to explain his 'friend's' actions but he was Sebastian, a small piece of Blaine's heart was with him and despite everything he couldn't remove it. He decided to wait, he told himself just in case Sebastian needed further medical attention. Sebastian started to come around, his eyes tried to focus but couldn't. He tried again and realised he was laying on his side, on the bed. He tried the third time and managed to turn over, expecting to see the guy there. He didn't expect to meet the pair of brown eyes staring at him, or the familiar short form of Blaine Anderson

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing he could say "Where's the guy?"

"He left. Do you need to go to the ER?" Blaine asked

"No...I...Oh crap! What if his hurt it?" Sebastian said suddenly a panic

"Hurt what?" Blaine said

"He tried to...My stomach. I need to get to the ER" Sebastian said

"OK I'll drive you" Blaine replied and Sebastian was in no mood to argue, his hand remained protectively round his belly. No one blinked as Sebastian left, as he was due to go home now anyway. They made it to Blaine's car and Blaine drove quietly to the ER.

"I am sorry about my colleague...what are you going to do?" Blaine asked

"I don't know, it depends what the doctors told me. Why do you hang with that guy?"

"He's a colleague from work. I don't really know him to be honest and his leaving the company once his married. He'll be a kept man apparently. My brother pretty much forced me out tonight"

"So where's Kurt?" Sebastian asked

"I'd rather not discuss it. What are you doing there? I thought you'd be some high lawyer by now"

"Things didn't work out" Sebastian answered quietly

"Yeah the real worlds tough huh?" Blaine said as they drove through the hospital gates

"It is. Thanks for the lift" He said and got out

"Do you need anyone to stay? Give you a ride home?" Blaine asked

"I can get a taxi. I'm a big boy now" Sebastian answered

"I know that, but it would give me a peace of mind if I stayed with you" Blaine answered

"What so I don't say anything against your 'friend'?" Sebastian said

"No because I have told you I would help with that. I just thought you might like some company"

"Fine. Only because your practically begging me" Sebastian said thought a part of him was flattered and secretly in awe of Blaine but he'd never admit that. Blaine parked up and they entered the ER together.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken so long. My netbook and laptop both decided to not allow me wifi access so I couldn't post. Please enjoy. Xx

**Hospital**

As Sebastian sat in the waiting room and filled out his details on the form, Blaine sat beside him. He knew the majority of Sebastian's details except his new address. It wasn't a part of town were Blaine could picture Sebastian, but then he couldn't picture Sebastian working in a strip club, so some things obviously change. He did note he was single. While they waited, Blaine tried to engage Sebastian into chatting, but Sebastian wasn't very forth coming. This was the other thing that had thrown Blaine, Sebastian didn't seem as confident as he used to be. He had less cutting remarks and made less innuendos. This worried Blaine, and made him fear the worse that something had happened. Sebastian got called in, and Blaine waited outside. Blaine was called into the exam room, to find Sebastian sitting on the bed with a doctor  
"Now Mr. Anderson. We have advised Mr Smyth he should stay in hospital, however he refuses to. Now if we could pass his care onto someone who would be willing to observe him for the next 24 hours, then I could sign the release papers in a happier frame of mind. Now this is only as a man in his condition shouldn't be left unattended. Are you aware of Mr. Smyth's condition?" The doctor asked looking at Blaine  
"Yes he is" Sebastian answered for him  
"Excellent. Well I will sign this and Mr Smyth if you have any problems, or Mr Anderson if you are concerned please call for support. Mr Anderson he can't be left unattended, bathroom doors must remain unlocked, he must have plenty of fluids, and at least 12 hours bed rest, preferably longer. Look out for sickness, dizziness, loss of conciseness or unable to wake or any unusual bleeding. Mr Smyth please don't take risks" The doctor lest the room  
"What did he mean Sebastian?" Blaine asked  
"Leave it Blaine. It's concussion as I hit my head when I went down. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I will be fine" Sebastian answered once the doctor left  
"Forget it. I am staying with you or I will bring you straight back to the ER to spend the night under observation. Your choice."  
"Fine. Let's go" Sebastian said  
As Sebastian sat in Blaine's car, he was slightly concerned about what Blaine would think of his apartment. He half wondered if he should ask Blaine if they could go back to his. In the end Sebastian decided that he would head back home.

They arrived back at Sebastian's place, and Sebastian let himself into the apartment. The car journey had been silent the whole way home, Blaine following his sat nav rather than being given direction.  
"Look I've only been here a while..." Sebastian started  
"I'm sure it's fine. Lets get in. I'm a little cold" Blaine said with a smile  
Blaine took a moment to look around the dark hallway. It was small but already had a Sebastian vibe. The decor was a sophisticated beige, cream and chocolate. He followed Sebastian through to the lounge area  
"OK Toilet over there, Bathroom there, box room and my room. The box room is full at the moment so you'll have to sleep on the couch." Sebastian said quickly before turning towards his room after dumping his medical notes on the table.  
"Seb, can we talk?" Blaine asked quietly  
"Talk about what?" Seb answered  
"Well what happened for a start. Last time I saw you, you were with Hunter living in a big place and about to start a course in Law...and now I find you single, living in a quaint apartment and working at a strip club"  
"You've got a story to tell too Blaine...I'm not the only one whose changed"  
"We'll talk in the morning, everything will seem better in the day, I'll tell you about...Kurt and you tell me about what happened to you...do you need anything before bed?"  
Sebastian looked at Blaine and agreed. They were barely reacquainted but Blaine wasn't just anyone. Blaine was the one man Sebastian had fallen in love with but never been able to have. 


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine tossed and turned most of the night. He got up to check on Sebastian at various points but Sebastian appeared to be asleep, obviously wiped out from the day. Blaine finally managed to fall asleep but ended up waking up to the rising sun. He made his way to the kitchen and made himself the coffee, before crashing on the sofa a bit longer. He needed a distraction. He grabbed the TV remote and flicked the TV on, noting Sebastian only had the basic channels. He put the news on quietly in the background before wandering around Sebastian's small apartment. He noticed a book that caught his attention 'Unusual occurrences in the Body'. Intrigued he picked it up and started reading through the Index. He saw a chapter entitled 'The Male Pregnancy'. Blaine was further intrigued. Men could get pregnant?  
'Though rare male pregnancies have been documented in the course of history, though many have been passed off at other things thought to be tumours and cysts. Until 5 years ago if a male was pregnant, the doctor would do an abortion as the child would be unable to make it without putting the male carrier at risk. Advancements in science have found out that some babies are able to make it, with the male having a C section, rather than the baby being born the natural way." Blaine didn't get to read anymore as he heard Sebastian moving around. He shut the book before knocking on the door  
"Morning Sebastian. Coffee is ready if you want some" Blaine called  
"I don't drink coffee anymore Blaine" Sebastian answered  
"OK what do you drink?" Blaine asked  
"I'll get it when I come out" Sebastian responded  
"You need to stay in bed. SO follow doctors orders and let me look after you for the day" Blaine knew it was a long shot but it was worth a try.  
"I don't need a babysitter." Sebastian complained  
"Then how about a friend" Blaine answered quietly  
He heard movement through the door and it cracked open a little  
"Fine. But sofa, not bedroom." Sebastian said as a compromise  
"Deal. Now what would you like?" Blaine asked  
"Herbal tea, lemon mint. I normally do scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast" Sebastian said  
"Good thing I can cook" Blaine answered with a smile  
"Sure" answered Sebastian  
"So did you sleep OK last night" Blaine asked when he had cooked the food.  
"Yeah the same as always. So how is the life of Blaine Anderson going?" Sebastian asked  
"I am doing OK. Still doing my music..." Blaine answered  
"What about Kurt?" Sebastian asked  
Blaine looked down and in that moment Sebastian suddenly understood when Blaine had said he was no longer with us.  
"I'm sorry Blaine, I mean I wasn't his biggest fan but..." Sebastian started  
"Yeah. His moved onto a 'better' place" Blaine sounded bitter  
"There no better place than Blaine's arms" Sebastian said in a moment of spontaneity  
"Huh?" Blaine said  
"Why do people say that? I mean surely a better place for someone is with the people they love, not whatever is in the sky or whatever you believe" Sebastian moaned making Blaine smile  
"I never thought of it like that. Yeah I mean I am doing OK, trying to just get by at the moment, it's an improvement to a few months ago when I found it difficult to leave the house. It was a car accident and..." Blaine trailed off  
"And what Blaine" Sebastian said  
"Our surrogate was pregnant. She lost the baby..." Blaine trailed off  
"Oh Shit. Blaine I am sorry" Sebastian felt his heart break for Blaine. Blaine had always been so gentle and loving. Sebastian could just imagine him with a baby. How would Blaine react to his news? Would he be hurt? Disgusted? Angry? I mean if Blaine couldn't have a baby why should someone as self centred at Sebastian deserve a child? Sebastian suddenly jolted when he realised, he'd been thinking about Blaine and feeling sorry for him. He cautiously hugged Blaine, a new sensation. Hugs had never really been Hunter's thing.  
"How long..." Sebastian began  
"3 months..." Blaine said through tears and Sebastian just held him.  
"Wow." Was all Sebastian could say  
"Yeah, so that's my story..." Blaine finished  
Sebastian gently released Blaine and looked into his eyes. He saw the tears but also the relief  
"That's heavy stuff Blaine...do you mind if I...uh take a shower?" Sebastian asked  
"A shower?" Blaine asked confused but slightly amused that was what Sebastian could come up with  
"I'm sorry, I just, need to think...and...Uh..." Sebastian was cursing himself. He was never this in-articulate.  
"It's OK.I know it's a lot to take in...I do hope you aren't going to leave me hanging. I really hope you'll be able to tell your story..." Blaine asked  
"I promise Blaine. After I shower, I'll tell you..." Sebastian said walking to his bathroom  
Sebastian cursed himself as he left. He was no good at handling feelings and knew some might see it as uncaring that he chose to have a shower rather than comfort Blaine. But Sebastian felt he was giving Blaine a little time to get himself together and time to organsie his thoughts, How could he mention the baby now? Blaine still looked heartbroken. Would it hurt more to tell him, or would it be better to lie, then get out of his life so he never knows. His grandma had always told him that he would know what to do when the moment arrived. The one adult who had looked after Sebastian and saw some good in him, when all his parents seemed to see was darkness. After the shower he would decide, whether he was going to tell Blaine or not but for now, he would just let it rest and try to work out in his head if eh did tell Blaine, how was he going to do it.

Next time will Sebastian tell Blaine the truth?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for your reviews. Please keep me updated about what you think. Every review makes me want to write and post a chapter quicker. Xx

Sebastian finished his shower and got changed. He took a few moments to compose himself after getting dressed and peered out the door. Blaine was reading a book, the cover recognisable to Sebastian. As Sebastian moved closer he saw the 'Male pregnancy' page open. He coughed behind and Blaine's eyes met his.

"Interesting reading" Sebastian asked  
"Yeah astounding" Blaine answered  
"Do you find the idea disgusting as so many people do"  
"No. I was actually wishing all gay men could have this opportunity you know? I would have loved to have been pregnant with Kurt's child, and I like to think he would have been happy with mine, You know sharing a couples DNA. No surrogate" Blaine answered "I wonder how many men this affects? I mean it must be hard when they start to show, society isn't great at accepting people who are different"  
"Yeah must be difficult" Sebastian murmured  
"Did you ever want children?" Blaine asked  
Sebastian stayed quiet for a second before shrugging his shoulders  
"I think you would make a good Dad, they would be driven, and you would be protective" Blaine answered  
"You don't even know me Blaine" Sebastian answered  
"Not as well as I would like to though, but you strike me as someone who would be protective. I don't know why I know, but I just get the feeling you would protect the child"  
"You give me too much credit" Sebastian asked  
"Maybe people don't give you enough credit" Blaine countered "Ever heard the saying 'we accept the love we think we deserve?' "  
"No" Sebastian answered  
"I think it's true to other areas. You accept the praise you think you deserve. What happened Sebastian, with you and Hunter?" Blaine asked  
"We parted ways, it just wasn't working anymore" Sebastian answered evasively  
Blaine looked sad for a minute, before answering  
"I guess I shouldn't have expected full honesty, but something less vague would be helpful. What happened Sebastian?"  
"Hunter was cheating on me. I left him. End of story" Sebastian answered  
Blaine still got the feeling there was something more, he could sense Sebastian was holding something back and it saddened him that he couldn't be honest about everything  
"Sebastian" He said leaning forward to touch his arm, Sebastian quickly pulled away almost flying to the other side of the room  
"Just leave it alone Blaine. I don't do it and I don't talk about my feelings. "  
"I'm sorry to pry. I wish you could be open with me" Blaine had learnt a long time ago Sebastian didn't do subtle. "Why are you so afraid to let someone in?"  
"My trust was violated. Surely you know what it's like to have your trust violated...oh wait no you violated Kurt's trust all those years ago!" Sebastian knew he was aiming to hurt but he wanted to push Blaine away. Blaine looked heartbroken for a minute.  
"That was a life time ago. It had nothing to do with you. I showed remorse for it. Maybe Hunter is feeling the same. Did you give him a chance to explain before storming out" Blaine answered angrily, his voice slowly rising as he started to lose control of his emotions. A far off bit of his brain noted Sebastian was moving away from Blaine. Blaine took another few steps forward and pulled his hands up to run them through his hair in frustration and Sebastian's hands came up in front of his stomach but decided to still fight  
"Like Hummel gave you a chance to explain and yet the gullible idiot took you back. I won't make that mistake! I would never get back with someone who cheated on me" Sebastian answered angrily  
Sebastian saw tears form in Blaine's eyes and felt momentary guilt that he had put them there. He saw Blaine struggling, Blaine clenched his fists, appearing to control his feelings. Sebastian imagined the nail marks that would be left. He realised in the moment that Blaine had no idea what happened with him. He was reacting to the feelings. Sebastian took a step forward and tentatively lay his hand on Blaine's shoulder, feeling the tenseness. Blaine whirled around quickly to create a barrier between Sebastian and himself. In his haste he hadn't realised how close Sebastian was to him, accidently hitting Sebastian in the arm as he pulled away. Sebastian taken unawares momentarily lost his balance, but Blaine's hand steadied him before he could he could fall but this alone caused Sebastian to start shaking 'Hunter stop!' Blaine heard murmured. Once he realised Sebastian wasn't going to fall he briefly let go. Sebastian fell to the floor, arms protecting his stomach and just kept repeating 'I'll be good Hunter, don't hurt the baby. I'll be good.' Blaine listened confused for a moment before putting the pieces together. Knowing not to touch Sebastian he kept talking to him  
"Sebastian it's just Blaine. You're safe. It's OK. No one can hurt you. You're safe. Sshh" Blaine continued this quietly for a short while longer before noticing Sebastian slowly coming to earth. Tentatively he touched Sebastian's should, Sebastian barely flinched so Blaine took it as a good sign and helped Sebastian to his feet and led him to the sofa. Sebastian followed blindly. Once he sat down, Blaine got him some water. He waited till Sebastian was able to hold the glass before taking a seat on the floor below Sebastian.  
"Hi, I think you had a panic attack. Sebastian, talk to me please. What happened?" Blaine asked, his eyes pleading to understand what had just happened  
"Hunter...he wasn't only cheating...He had a mean attitude, determined to get what he wanted. He got me. He didn't want to let me go...but he didn't want to keep me...he didn't want to love me...I think he loved the idea of having me...the control" Sebastian answered slowly and Blaine listened intently  
"I guess your a little confused...this is so hard Blaine...I can't...I..." Sebastian couldn't finish and looked down at his hands  
"What's hard Sebastian?" Blaine tried to understand  
"I like to be in control. He took that away from me, slowly. I don't ask for help, I can't...I've never been shown how, a Smyth never asks for help."  
Blaine took a moment to think through the events he knew about. Sebastian's reactions to things like the hand movement. He shivered and remembered the raised arm, raised voice, Sebastian's fear..  
"He hurt you didn't he Seb? Physically?" Blaine said his eyes misted between tears and anger  
"It was my fault, I didn't live up to what he wanted, he wanted a perfect husband and I am by far the perfect partner, I mean I wasn't able to complete law school, I couldn't hold down a decent a job, I couldn't even keep the house tidy..."  
"Seb that's not fair. What has he done to you..."  
"I did it myself. I am useless. Ended up just like my mother, well you know how the circle repeats itself but at least she was able to keep the house tidy, I couldn't, I mean Hunter provided everything for me, my phone, the food, the house, he kept explaining that why I was useless and unable to keep a job, he still loved me and told me to stop looking, he would take care of me, and then..." Sebastian broke off  
"Seb, I am sure there is a reason why you couldn't. You are smart, determined, handsome...you're just a bit lost. Hunter didn't appreciate that and I am sorry, I know you want no pity"  
"Your damn right I want no pity, Hunter said I didn't deserve any pity, I got everything that was coming to me. I had everything I wanted, then I ruined it, I mean how was I supposed to know I'd end up being pregnant, I mean I didn't think men got pregnant, then I ruined it, he kicked me out, he had, had enough of me and didn't want a screaming, crying brat ruining his style.." Sebastian took a moment and realised what he had just revealed to Blaine  
"Pregnant? Sebastian your pregnant..." Blaine echoed  
Sebastian gasped with shock. He had just told Blaine the biggest secret and now he would just wait for Blaine to run.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine was shocked. He stood with his mouth almost hanging open. Pregnant? Sebastian was pregnant?  
"How..when.." Blaine was stumped for words. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, never turning his back on Sebastian. He closed his eyes and decided to play it safe, just imagine Sebastian was a female friend who was having a baby.  
"Congratulations. Are you happy about it?" He asked  
Sebastian was stumped that was Blaine's first question  
"I am, while circumstances may not be ideal, I do want this" Sebastian answered  
"that's why you had that book?" Blaine asked  
"One of the reasons, yes. You not going to ask how?"  
"I think I covered that in the book, how far along are you?" Blaine queried  
"12 weeks," Sebastian answered  
"So that's what the doctor was talking about. When they checked you over, your baby was OK right?" Blaine asked worriedly  
"Yes they wouldn't let me go otherwise" Sebastian confirmed  
"Does Hunter know you're pregnant?" Blaine asked  
"Yeah he walked in when I did the test, he accused me of cheating and called me disgusting, but I think he was referring to the baby not me. I was bloody faithful to him even though I know for a fact he wasn't faithful to me. I've changed since high school Blaine"  
"I can see you have, you don't need to tell me twice. So what are you going to do in the mean time?"  
"Work, save money, so I can look after the baby"  
"What about government funding?" Blaine asked aware help was available for single parents.  
"If I want funding then I have to agree to be a guinea pig, well everything about me has to be observed and recorded, I just want to do everything as low key. As I begin to show more, I will leave my job but I need to save up in the mean time. Once the baby is born, I will just be classed as a single father so I will get a little help but the plans arn't great."  
"That's a good choice. I wish I could do something to help" Blaine said  
Sebastian looked for the sympathy he dispised in Blaine's eyes but all he saw was empathy and a need to be wanted. In that moment  
"Thanks, I don't really need anything at the moment" Sebastian said  
"How about a friend?" Blaine offered  
"Are you sure, after what you've been through recently?"  
"More because of that. I've known loss Sebastian and from what I can tell from what I have read there is a higher chance of complications and the risk of stress in a women's pregnancy is unhealthy for the baby, I have no idea how your body or your baby will react. I want to help Sebastian"  
"I need to do this on my own Blaine, I can't rely on others, I need to prove to myself I can do it"  
"But not alone Sebastian, never alone. I would love to be included somehow, even just to pay a visit or cook you a meal at random intervals"  
"You'd do that as a friend?" Sebastian asked  
"Yeah. If you let me be a part of this. I don't want to impose." Blaine said "Besides I find it quite exciting your pregnant"  
"Well we can give a try...but I need my space...and I'm not going to try and get in your pants, so don't expect anything" Sebastian said  
"Well I am glad to hear that, why couldn't you have said that in High school, we could have, had many years s friends"  
"Yeah with Kurt around? Wasn't going to happen. I know I can't speak ill of the dead but I never thought he could give you everything you needed, but then you proved me wrong."  
"Wow, was that a bit of praise in Kurt's direction? Wish he could be here to hear that. He wouldn't believe it otherwise" Blaine said with a small smile  
"You don't mind talking about him?" Sebastian asked surprised  
"Everyone thinks they should avoid the topic, but I don't want them to. He was my husband and I want to always remember him, the more I think about him, the longer I will remember everything about him." Blaine said "My grief counsellor explained to my parents that why I seem to be grieving differently from others, I am dealing with it in my own way and in my own time. My parents are very analytical and feel everything should follow a timeline and order"  
"My parents were like that. I think most of Dalton parents were that way inclined." Sebastian commented  
"True. So what do you think?"  
"Well it would be helpful to have someone with me, as long as it wouldn't be too hard on you" Sebastian answered  
"I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't take it. How about a coffee to seal the deal?"  
"Make it a hot chocolate. Coffee can be bad for the baby" Sebastian said  
Blaine looked at him, his eyes wide with horror  
"I am going to be your friend without coffee...Too late to take back my offer" HE said jokingly  
"Afraid so. You're stuck with me Anderson" Sebastian smirked  
"Well I'd better make sure I drink enough coffee or there are going to be 2 hormonal men in this relationship" Blaine said with a smile  
Sebastian smiled at Blaine. Maybe this could work. It couldn't do any harm, right? 


	8. Chapter 8

Things progressed quickly from this point and Blaine managed to fit himself into Sebastian's life with ease. There were none of the awkward moments that had existed in high school and Sebastian made no inappropriate remarks to Blaine. Sebastian had his second scan coming up and he was torn whether to invite Blaine or not. Ironically Sebastian had booked it during the school holidays, perhaps a part of his mind was hoping Blaine would attend. He decided that maybe for Blaine's sake that he would invite him. Blaine had mentioned that he would like to see a scan. Sebastian picked up his phone and dialled Blaine's number, knowing it was lunch time. Blaine answered on the second ring  
"Hey Sebastian"  
"Blaine, Hi. How are you?"  
"Good but busy. Yourself?"  
"Fine, Um I have a scan booked for tomorrow and I know you were interested in following the baby's progress, do you want to come with me?"  
"Wow. I don't know...would I be intruding? I know you said you want your space?" Blaine answered unsure  
"Yeah but if it's too hard for you, I can understand" Sebastian finished  
"It's not that Sebastian. I just don't want you to do this because I want to. If you would like me there to support you, then I would be happy to attend."  
"I would like you to come" Sebastian admitted quietly  
"Then I would love to come with you. What time?" Blaine asked  
"10.50am"Sebastian answered  
"Great. How have you been feeling anyway?"  
"I am OK. I am making the additional money which I need so I can take care of my child"  
"You're not over exerting yourself are you?" Blaine asked  
"No I am being careful."  
"Did you want to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow after the scan? You haven't seen it yet."  
"Yes, actually that would be nice. I have tomorrow evening off anyway"  
"Great, I will see you tomorrow at 10.30am" Blaine said a smile in his voice  
"Right, see you then" Sebastian answered before hanging up.  
Sebastian began hunting around for something to wear, he'd never been to Blaine's place but had a feeling it was nicer than his with more luxuries. Sebastian was barely making enough to pay the bills with the amount he was saving. He was looking forward to a home cooked meal that wasn't something cheap like beans on toast or a sandwich. He'd even reduced the amount of meat he ate, opting to take vitamins to ensure he gets enough protein and lots of vegetables which were cheap and healthy. He only had the heating on when cold. He knew as things progressed he would need to take more care of himself but at the moment he figured he could get away with it. He was excited as he hadn't seen Blaine for the last 2 weeks due to work commitments. He chose a pair of black trousers with a loose green shirt. He then completed his routine before retiring to bed.

The next morning Sebastian awoke early and got dressed. He grabbed his bag and keys. Just as he was leaving a knock came at his door. He looked through the peep and suddenly pressed himself against the wall.  
"Sebastian? It's me baby. I'm here to talk to you" Hunters voice sounded through the door

Sebastian quietly backed away from the door and returned to his room. He would pretend he wasn't in, then when Hunter left he'd go. He had thought he had left instructions that his new home address would never be told to Hunter, but he knew Hunter had a good reach and contact with powerful people.  
"Sebastian I know your there. I know you have that devil child still in you, you freak. I would have thought you would have got rid of it. Never mind I can still arrange it if you want, it shouldn't exist. I will give you the week to decide. If you decide to have the demon child, I will ensure you never get a moments peace and the whole world will know what a freak you are. Have a pleasant day" Hunter said  
Sebastian sat curled up on his bed, he peered out his window and saw Hunter and company getting into the car and driving off. He noticed no other unusual cars in the area, so figured it was safe to leave. He wondered what Hunter would be able to do. The scary thing was Hunter's reach was always powerful and long. He had influence in the police force and other places; he could find anything he wanted. It was only a matter of time till he found Sebastian. Sebastian just hoped he could protect the baby. Sebastian got his stuff ready to head to the hospital and meet Blaine and meet his soon to be baby for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys,

Thanks for waiting. Here's a bit of an update. I will try to update more but can't promise anything.

Blackness

14 Weeks

Sebastian arrived at the hospital and met Blaine. Blaine seemed to sense something was wrong  
"Bas you OK?" Blaine asked  
"Yeah, just anxious"  
"I am sure everything will be fine. Is it 16 weeks until you can find out the he gender?"  
"Yeah, if the little one is willing but not till 16 weeks. Pregnancy is actually shorted for me due to its complications, its only 8 months due to the complications that can arise and I have to have a C section which will out me out of action for about 4 weeks. It's going to be a nightmare" Sebastian answered nervously  
"Worry about that nearer the time. Do you want to find out the sex?"  
"Yeah so I can start sorting things out"  
They arrived at the doctor's office and he greeted them with a smile  
"Right Sebastian, pop up on the bed, I remember you from last time" He said smiling at Blaine  
"Yeah his with me. He can stay" Sebastian said quickly  
"Good, right roll down your trousers to below you stomach, pull up the top. We'll have some gel, it will feel cool. Have you had any other problems since we last met? No bleeding or stomach pain and cramps?"  
"No to both"  
"No other changes at all? Anything unusual?" The doctor asked  
"No" Sebastian answered  
"OK, let's do this."  
They watched as a picture slowly started to appear on the screen and an image slowly formed  
"Right we have a good heart beat, see their nice and strong, everything is looking good and on schedule. You're due back in 2 weeks for another scan unless anything changes in the mean time. At that point you'll be over half way through so we'll start discussing what's going to happen. Should you be OK with that and you have no complications, we would like to do monthly scans to ensure everything is OK as this is a very rare condition in a man. I would continue to advise avoid stressful situations where possible, drink plenty of fluids, eat healthily and make sure you get plenty of rest between shifts. We don't want to take any chances. Any questions?"  
"I am good doctor." Said Sebastian, and glanced up to Blaine who had a look of awe on his face and dare Sebastian say moist eyes?  
"Beautiful" Blaine said  
The doctor smiled at Blaine's response "Very good Mr. Smyth. Would you like a copy of the scan?"  
"Could I have 2 please?" Sebastian said after taking a second look at Blaine.  
"Of course, I will print them off." The doctor disappeared and the reappeared with the pictures, giving them to Sebastian.  
"At the desk book yourself back in 2 weeks" The doctor said "Good afternoon Mr. Smyth"  
Sebastian pulled down his shirt and top, before slowly moving from the bed. Blaine stayed within arm's reach but didn't try to do anything else, respecting Sebastian's space  
"Wow. That was amazing Sebastian, I mean we saw the little one's heart beat." Blaine said as they left and Sebastian glanced down at him  
"Yeah, It feels real" Sebastian answered  
"I just wish...well I wish Kurt and I could have witnessed that...he'd have been amazed" Blaine said quietly  
"You sure you are OK?" Sebastian looked at Blaine with concern  
"Yeah" Blaine answered then put his stage smile on  
"Drop the act Anderson. What's wrong?" Sebastian asked  
"Can you still come over mine?" Blaine asked  
"Sure" Sebastian answered "I'll meet you at yours"  
To be honest Sebastian felt relieved he didn't want to return to his yet. He had packed an overnight bag to cover all eventualities which included all his important documentation. Hunter had yet to know where Blaine lived. He could wait a bit and be safe for the night before working out a plan of action. As he was getting into his car, he saw movement in the car behind him. What if Hunter had him followed? He would find Blaine. Sebastian picked up his phone and Blaine answered on the first ring  
"I am really hungry, can we maybe stop at the diner around the corner instead? It's really quiet at this time of day" Sebastian cursed himself as he asked knowing it would cost money but he had a bit spare for emergencies.  
"Um...OK" Blaine answered confused  
"Cool. I will see you in 5" Sebastian said as he hung up. He glanced behind him and saw the car was empty, but he hadn't heard any doors open. Maybe he was being paranoid? Maybe he'd been distracted talking to Blaine to notice? Maybe Hunter was bluffing? Maybe Hunter would keep to his weekly warning. But he wouldn't risk Hunter finding out where Blaine lived. He would keep his baby and Blaine safe. He momentarily wondered as he pulled out of the space when had Blaine become someone to protect, and why the sudden urge to protect him.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys, I am so sorry for the delay. I have had real writers block with this story. I hope things will flow a little easier but I may be increasing the pace in the next few chapters. I hope this isn't too bad. I am a little rusty with this story.

Thanks Guys,

H Xx

They sat in the diner and ordered dinner.  
"My cooking has improved since High school, though I still favour Italian food" Blaine said with a smile  
"Yes but I am hungry now, this just works out better. Did you want to come over mine afterwards instead?" Sebastian asked  
"OK, if it makes you more comfortable." Blaine said with a puzzled smile

"It's not that, its just, look Hunter and I finished on bad terms. I don't trust him and I wouldn't trust him to try something and get to the people who are helping me. I think he would see you as a target, you are helping me through this"  
"So your trying to protect me?" Blaine asked  
"Yes and my child, Hunter is very powerful, he has lots if influence and is always happy to abuse his power. It wouldn't surprise me if he had someone trail me or found a way to look up my address."  
"Sebastian, has he threatened you?" Blaine asked quietly glancing around him  
"He made it clear when I left that he didn't want the baby" Sebastian answered

"Sebastian, this is serious. You should at least report it?!" Blaine tried to argue  
"I can't Blaine, don't you see he would find out and who knows what he would do to me"  
"I just worry about you, I worry about you being alone and if he knows were you live it would be easy to find out where I live. I mean at least my place is secure. I have security, I have cameras. ID's need to be checked or the doorman needs to be familiar with you. With Kurt's career and mine we were always cautious"

"He was into fashion! Why would people need to be careful about that?" Sebastian exclaimed  
"Fashion is a cut throat business. Kurt had some amazing ideas that made him arguable one of the best in designing new styles and a major player in the magazine People were jealous of that success and someone attempted to break in and steal his designs in our first home. Kurt had several large offers in an attempt to draw him away from Vogue...then after the stalking incident we didn't take any chances..."  
"Stalking incident?" Sebastian asked  
"Yes a crazed female I helped once couldn't understand how someone like me could be gay, she got obsessive, stalking me. It seemed pretty mild though I recorded it. Then when I was out she approached Kurt and threatened him. That was it. No one threatens the one I love. It was hard to prove so Kurt installed security cameras and strict rules with the doorman. We had a new doorman, who was covering and didn't know the rules. The girl was allowed up into our halfway. We had the whole thing on camera, so we were able to get a restraining order on her. Since then I have kept them up, as technically the only apartment at the end of the corridor is ours"  
"Wow!" Sebastian said  
"So I am relatively safe. You don't need to worry about me. Maybe just document everything Hunter does or has said, or anything strange..."  
"That's actually a good idea. "  
"They do occasionally happen. So what's next?" Blaine asked  
"Did you fancy doing something normal like going to the cinema or something?"  
"Sure or we can watch Netflix at mine." Blaine suggested

"I don't know"  
"I never thought it would be this hard to get you to come to mine. Come on. We'll have a fun night."  
"OK. Never knew you were so desperate to get me back to your place" Sebastian said in an attempt to bring some normality back to the conversation  
"Come one" Blaine said as he finished eating and paid the cheque.

They drove quietly to Blaine's and to Sebastian's relief no one appeared to be following them. Blaine parked before getting out and opening the door for Sebastian. As he walked in Sebastian noticed the security at the door

"Hey Dan, this is Sebastian, a friend of mine. Sebastian this is Dan, our security" Blaine introduced

"A pleasure, I will remember to make a note" Dan answered

Sebastian looked at Blaine as they got into the elevator

"He makes a note, then if you come again he takes your picture, which is stored in the approval folder for other security guards. It has a memo under each one as to whether you are allowed in or not. Oh and you are not able to invite anyone else is as long as you are a guest"  
"Wow Security here is good."  
"It's expensive but it's worth it." Blaine said with a smile

Sebastian followed Blaine out of the elevator and Blaine led him to an apartment door opening it slowly. Sebastian was initially surprised he expected something grander especially with Kurt's decorating skills

"Come in. I will give you the tour " Blaine said leading the way. Sebastian looked around the apartment. It had 2 rooms, a cosy lounge area with a floor to ceiling book shelf and keyboard with stand in the corner, a dining room and kitchen, a bathroom and a balcony that over looked the city.

"So this is my humble abode" Blaine said with a smile

Sebastian took in the colour scheme, it seemed very put together if a little eccentric in places.

"I like the colours, was that you?" He asked

"Goodness me no. Kurt wouldn't let me choose the colour scheme. I always had a habit of clashing colours apparently. He had full rein decorating privilege. I did get to say what colours I like and I got to choose the chair in the corner"

Sebastian then noted the chair in the corner, it was tastefully patch worked in a variety of colours but even to Sebastian's untrained eye it was something special.

"We had a throw to put over it when people came, so it didn't look so out of place." Blaine said sheepishly  
"Why did you keep it? I am impressed. I couldn't live under the place being decorated and my partner taking control"  
"Kurt was amazing at designing. It's the only thing he had full rein on. We shared everything else."  
"You dress differently now, your seem more muted and wearing less of those dashing bow ties"

"Yeah, I am not sure what Kurt had in mind when he would suggest bow ties, I mean I look better in a tie or open shirt. They did suit the professor kind of look at Dalton though. I guess Kurt and I fell into old habits with regards to appearances"

"...so why did he et you keep the chair if it went against his decorating scheme?" Sebastian asked  
" It was originally my great grandmothers and got passed down through the generations, there's a story behind it if you would like to hear it. The story was the reason it remained in this lounge to be honest"

"Do you mind some other time?" Sebastian didn't feel in the mood to listen to the anecdote  
"No problem. Can I get you a drink?" Blaine offered seemingly undeterred  
"Do you have any juice? The doctor says I need to elevate my sugar levels a little"  
"Yeah." Blaine said and Sebastian watched him pour 2 glasses of juice before sitting on the sofa. "So what are watching tonight?" Blaine asked. 

The remainder of the evening was spent with small talk and relaxing in front of the movies. Sebastian enjoy it though his mind tried to justify his actions. 'So what if Blaine hid in Sebastian's when something scary happened or Sebastian would absent mindedly run his hand through the curls or the fact that by the end if the first movie Sebastian had his head laying in Blaine's lap, with Blaine's fingers running through his hair. Friends could do that. Right?' Sebastian thought to himself and to be honest it was the comfiest and safest place he'd been for a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys this is a bit of filler chapter. I like in the UK and have very limited knowledge about how the American medical system, surrogacy, insurance etc work. I have used some websites that have told me guide lines costs and things so apologise if any of this is inaccurate. I am fortunate enough to have access to a national health service. I also apologise for the delay I have lost my way a little however new ideas are coming back to me. Thanks for being so understanding.

Blackness Xx

Worries and fears part 1

Things continued as normal with regards to Blaine and Sebastian's relationship. They spent more time together and Sebastian as slowly starting to realise that he would need help as even basic things were getting hard to do, He couldn't work for much longer as he was beginning to show and as male pregnancies were shorter he wouldn't have as much time and with the C section he was scheduled to have this would limit his activity. Sebastian had been doing lots of extra hours but had relented to allowing Blaine to pick him up and ensure he got home safely, saving him gas money which he put towards the baby fund. Sebastian was surprised when Blaine asked him about a pregnancy wardrobe and Sebastian had asked him were he could get any money from. Blaine laughed and said he'd run something up. Sebastian had been shocked but when Blaine admitted to being able to sew and Kurt teaching him some skills, he was able to expand Sebastian's wardrobe at a fraction of the cost. He'd also started spending more time at Blaine's rather than his so saved money on gas and electricity at Blaine's insistence. It was small amount but he was slowly working towards saving a little more. His tips were always generous and he saved as much as possible. He'd argued with Blaine about wanting to contribute to food but Blaine had insisted he save money for the baby. Sebastian couldn't fault his logic but still felt guilty. He still didn't know what he'd do when the baby was here for a job. He'd have no maternity leave or support, he may be able to do more in his line of work after he had, had the baby. The Café was OK and he could do that longer, but the strip club would have to be finished sooner. No one wanted a pregnant stripper dancing around, though Sebastian was sure some people might have a kink but didn't want to risk his babies health. He knew he may entitled to some benefits for being a single parent but he wasn't ignorant enough to believe that would solve his problems. When he'd explained his situation at the café, his boss had been sympathetic and though couldn't financially support him, said he could work until he was unable to and when he'd had the baby if he wanted to return he could but the salary was very basic. The insurance worried Sebastian too, he'd had to send in medial documentation from his doctor and while they were initially reluctant had said they would fund 75% of it, which on average was about $55,000 but he needed to find the remaining $9750. He needed another job and someone to look after the baby, Blaine was helpful but he knew Blaine's hours with teaching weren't ideal. Sebastian was thankful that when they baby would be born, he'd need the time off work and thankfully Blaine was on the summer holidays at that point, so he would be able to help Sebastian recover. Sebastian had yet t hear or see anything of Hunter making good his threat but he rarely went anywhere alone and Blaine had been right about the security in the apartment building, another reason he as opting to spend time at Blaine's. He couldn't help but feel everything was going too smoothly. Blaine had said he was paranoid but Sebastian knew Hunter, and knew he'd find some way to make his presence felt, and then tactfully let someone else take the fall.

They were sitting in Blaine's lounge relaxing or trying to. Truth be told Sebastian was still worried about the cost of the birth. Blaine quickly picked up on something troubling him.

"What's up?" Blaine asked

"It's about you and Kurt...how did you come up with the money to use a surrogate?"  
"Kurt and I both got lucky I guess. Kurt had a very generous boss who paid him a great salary and paid for health insurance, I got a generous amount for the shows and music I did. We saved up, often surviving on very little but we knew what we wanted. Thankfully when it came to finding a surrogate that was easy. My friend from college volunteered, she had dark curly hair and hazel eyes, she was beautiful. Kurt was to be the biological father this time round. We covered all the medical expenses, and she didn't want any payment for herself. She said we'd make great parents. It would cost us about $80,000 including medical expenses. Thankfully she also had good health insurance or it could have been up to $120,000."  
"That's still a lot to get"  
"We saved for almost 9 years, the moment we got married we started to save. It was supposed to be a gift for our 30th Birthday, we'd do it when we were 29 and have a baby by the time we were 30. It was magical the day we found out, it happened on the first try as well which was very lucky. We were all set, then the accident. It ended. I was lucky in some way, Kurt's father arranged all the hospital fees and costs...I couldn't do it. I couldn't do anything when Kurt or our child died. It was sad I lost touch with Erica but she said that it was too hard to be friends. Both I and the driver offered her compensation...I know I didn't have to but I wanted to...she refused but said that she couldn't see me any more. I understand. I mean she can never bear children again. The driver that hit her, paid out her compensation which would give her enough money to have surrogacy should she want a baby in the future or so I understand when I speak to mutural friends. I got a letter 2 weeks ago with a cheque from the insurance company."

"Is that why you have been so down?" Sebastian asked

"Yeah nothing will ever bring him back, no amount of money...I didn't even file for compensation, Burt did on my behalf, he sorted it all out, I just signed whatever he gave me. I was a mess and could barely function."  
"Of course you were, I am so sorry for bringing up those memories"  
"It's OK I kind of deviated but yeah Kurt and I saved everything we could. Sometimes we would eat only a basic meal but Kurt had always been good at making things from cheap ingredients and they tasted as good as any restaurant food. We knew it would be worth it. When we were to have a baby the second stage of our life would begin again"

"You always were a hopeless romantic. I wish I had more time to say, I didn't even know about this gene till I was pregnant and I know termination would have been easier cheaper and maybe better with regards to Hunter, but once I got used to the idea, a tiny person was growing in me I couldn't let anything happen to them. I just worry about everything...a part of me wishes I had taken up the funding offer you know, maybe to help others and to cover medical expenses but to have my life under a microscope...I just didn't think I could go through with it. The money Hunter couldn't access brought me the small apartment, and now I have to decorate it and get it up to scratch for a baby. I didn't realise it would be so expensive"  
"I know. You'll get through it, whatever happens."  
"Yeah I guess" Sebastian mused "Thanks, I don't have any less worries than I did before but I fee I can worry about them another day"  
"Then do that, you need sleep. Come on spare room awaits"

Blaine guided Sebastian to the spare room. Sebastian lay down ad Blaine sat beside him on the bed, gently stroking his hair and humming softly. Sebastian relaxed under the touch, his worries slowly going away at least till the next day. 


	12. Fears and Worries

Sorry guys this is a bit of filler chapter. I like in the UK and have very limited knowledge about how the American medical system, surrogacy, insurance etc work. I have used some websites that have told me guide lines costs and things so apologise if any of this is inaccurate. I am fortunate enough to have access to a national health service. I also apologise for the delay I have lost my way a little however new ideas are coming back to me. Thanks for being so understanding.

Blackness Xx

Worries and fears part 1

Things continued as normal with regards to Blaine and Sebastian's relationship. They spent more time together and Sebastian was slowly starting to realise that he would need help as even basic things were getting hard to do, He couldn't work for much longer as he was beginning to show and as male pregnancies were shorter he wouldn't have as much time and with the C section he was scheduled to have this would limit his activity. Sebastian had been doing lots of extra hours but had relented to allowing Blaine to pick him up and ensure he got home safely, saving him gas money which he put towards the baby fund. Sebastian was surprised when Blaine asked him about a pregnancy wardrobe and Sebastian had asked him were he could get any money from to buy any new clothes. Blaine laughed and said he'd run something up. Sebastian had been shocked but when Blaine admitted to being able to sew and Kurt teaching him some skills, he was able to expand Sebastian's wardrobe at a fraction of the cost. He'd also started spending more time at Blaine's rather than his so saved money on gas and electricity at Blaine's insistence. It was small amount but he was slowly working towards saving a little more. His tips were always generous and he saved as much as possible. He'd argued with Blaine about wanting to contribute to food but Blaine had insisted he save money for the baby. Sebastian couldn't fault his logic but still felt guilty. He still didn't know what he'd do when the baby was arrived for a job. He'd have no maternity leave or support, he may be able to do more in his line of work after he had, had the baby. The Café was OK and he could do that longer, but the strip club would have to be finished sooner. No one wanted a pregnant stripper dancing around, though Sebastian was sure some people might have a kink but didn't want to risk his babies health. He knew he may entitled to some benefits for being a single parent but he wasn't ignorant enough to believe that would solve his problems. When he'd explained his situation at the café, his boss had been sympathetic and though couldn't financially support him, said he could work until he was unable to and when he'd had the baby if he wanted to return he could but the salary was very basic. The insurance worried Sebastian too, he'd had to send in medial documentation from his doctor and while they were initially reluctant had said they would fund 75% of it, which on average was about $55,000 but he needed to find the remaining $9750. He needed another job and someone to look after the baby. Blaine was helpful but he knew Blaine's hours with teaching weren't ideal. Sebastian was thankful that when the baby would be born, he'd need the time off work and thankfully Blaine was on his summer holidays at that point, so he would be able to help Sebastian recover. Sebastian had yet t hear or see anything of Hunter making good his threat but he rarely went anywhere alone and Blaine had been right about the security in the apartment building, another reason he as opting to spend time at Blaine's. He couldn't help but feel everything was going too smoothly. Blaine had said he was paranoid but Sebastian knew Hunter, and knew he'd find some way to make his presence felt, and then tactfully let someone else take the fall.

They were sitting in Blaine's lounge relaxing or trying to. Truth be told Sebastian was still worried about the cost of the birth and the rest of the bills. Blaine quickly picked up on something troubling him.

"What's up?" Blaine asked

"It's about you and Kurt...how did you come up with the money to use a surrogate?"  
"Kurt and I both got lucky I guess. Kurt had a very generous boss who paid him a great salary and paid for health insurance, I got a generous amount for the shows and music I did. We saved up, often surviving on very little but we knew what we wanted. Thankfully when it came to finding a surrogate that was easy. My friend from college volunteered, she had dark curly hair and hazel eyes, she was beautiful. Kurt was to be the biological father this time round. We covered all the medical expenses, and she didn't want any payment for herself. She said we'd make great parents. It would cost us about $80,000 including medical expenses. Thankfully she also had good health insurance or it could have been up to $120,000."  
"That's still a lot to get"  
"We saved for almost 9 years, the moment we got married we started to save. It was supposed to be a gift for our 30th Birthday, we'd do it when we were 29 and have a baby by the time we were 30. It was magical the day we found out, it happened on the first try as well which was very lucky. We were all set, then the accident. I was lucky in some way, Kurt's father arranged all the hospital fees and costs...I couldn't do it. I couldn't do anything when Kurt or our child died. It was sad I lost touch with Erica but she said that it was too hard to be friends. Both I and the driver offered her compensation...I know I didn't have to but I wanted to...she refused but said that she couldn't see me any more. I understand. I mean she can never bear children again. The driver that hit her, paid out her compensation which would give her enough money to have surrogacy should she want a baby in the future or so I understand when I speak to mutural friends. I got a letter 2 weeks ago with a cheque from the insurance company."

"Is that why you have been so down?" Sebastian asked

"Yeah nothing will ever bring him back, no amount of money...I didn't even file for compensation, Burt did on my behalf, he sorted it all out, I just signed whatever he gave me. I was a mess and could barely function."  
"Of course you were, I am so sorry for bringing up those memories"  
"It's OK I kind of deviated but yeah Kurt and I saved everything we could. Sometimes we would eat only a basic meal but Kurt had always been good at making things from cheap ingredients and they tasted as good as any restaurant food. We knew it would be worth it. When we were to have a baby the second stage of our life would begin"

"You always were a hopeless romantic. I didn't even know about this gene till I was pregnant and I knew termination would have been easier and cheaper and maybe better with regards to Hunter, but once I got used to the idea, a tiny person was growing in me I couldn't let anything happen to them. I just worry about everything...a part of me wishes I had taken up the funding offer you know, maybe to help others and to cover medical expenses but to have my life under a microscope...I just didn't think I could go through with it. The money Hunter couldn't access brought me the small apartment, and now I have to decorate it and get it up to scratch for a baby. I didn't realise it would be so expensive"  
"I know. You'll get through it, whatever happens."  
"Yeah I guess" Sebastian mused "Thanks, I don't have any less worries than I did before but I feel I can worry about them another day"  
"Then do that, you need sleep. Come on the spare room awaits"

Blaine guided Sebastian to the spare room. Sebastian lay down ad Blaine sat beside him on the bed, gently stroking his hair and humming softly. Sebastian relaxed under the touch, his worries slowly going away at least till the next day.

I hope this chapter was enjoyable. 


End file.
